


An Urgent Call

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ( at least the fantasy equivalent of it ), F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Entry for Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 - this is for the "Skype/Phone Sex" space of the NSFW prompts.This is my AU Zenos and my Garlean OC Sephonine, who both exist in my fic Companionship. I'm jumping the gun a bit because everyone knows I'm going to ship them together anyways, haha.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s)
Series: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 (NSFW) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	An Urgent Call

Zenos rubbed his eyes as he put his signature on the hundredth page that afternoon. A typical day of his more political duties, ones which he loathed with every fiber of his being. Still, he kept at it dutifully, the knowledge that he would see his beloved sooner if he finished earlier giving him the energy to press on.

The communication device on his desk beeped. He picked it up, placing it in his ear and putting his finger to it. 

“Yes?”

A most unexpected voice came from the other end.

“Zenos…” the low, feminine voice cooed.

His face instantly grew hot.

“Sephonine,” he gently chastised, “You know only to contact me during work for emergencies. Otherwise I shall never get anything done.”

“But this  _ is _ an emergency,” she moaned. 

He gasped, eyes growing wide as he listened… and heard the sweet slick noises from the other end.

“What-- what are you doing, Sephonine?”

Another moan.

“Mm, well, I was just lazing around the bedroom, and I thought about you, and thought about you, and thought about you some more… and then I thought about what you and I did last night.”

Zenos swallowed, swiftly eyeing the door. He reached his hand beneath the desk, hitting a mechanism that locked his office doors.

“Ahem. Did you now?”

“Yes,” she said, “You made me feel so good, Zenos. I must have cum at least a dozen times.”

He palmed the stiffening member through his trousers, thinking of the night before. He had stayed up with her for a few hours later than usual, taking her again and again until he simply could no longer. 

“Sephonine,” he chastised, fruitlessly.

“I want you so badly, my love,” she moaned, “I’m sorry. I tried to take care of myself, but I can’t get there without hearing your voice…”

Zenos bit his lip, his eyes rolling back as he could hear her pleasuring herself.

“Damn it, Sephonine,” he said, undoing his trousers, taking his cock in hand, “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Mm, I love getting in trouble with you,” she said, “In fact, I keep thinking about lots of ways to get into trouble…” 

He began to stroke himself to her voice as she spoke.

“I want to be under your desk right now, taking you into my mouth,” she said, “Want to feel you shiver as you fuck my throat, want to swallow down every drop you release inside me.”

He bit his lip hard.

“Yeah? I have a better idea,” he growled, his hand at the comm device nearly faltering, “How about I bend you over my desk, fuck you over and over until you scream?”

Her breathing grew heavy, and he could hear the wet noises of her fingers thrusting in and out of her. She wanted to cum so bad already… 

“Yes, Zenos, yes,” she hissed.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Screaming so loud the whole palace knows I’m taking you? Feeling my cock fucking you senseless, again and again, without end, my cum spilling out of you?”

There was a shuffling of fabric, and the opening and closing of a drawer.

“Gods, yes, yes, yes,” she hissed rhythmically.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Sephonine,” he commanded.

“I-I grabbed the cock from the drawer,” she said, “I wish it was yours…”

He bit his lip to stifle the moan that rose from the back of his throat. He could hear how wet she was as she fucked the toy from the other end. 

“What position are you in?” he growled.

“I’m-I’m on my knees, and it’s mounted on the floor. I’m riding it while my other hand is touching my clit,” she moaned.

“Is that how you want it?”

She whined loudly.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , and then I want you on top of me, slamming your cock inside me as fast and as hard as you can--!” 

Zenos could not help but growl as he heard her filthy words.

“You are going to get it when I'm done working,” he said, “I’ll leave you unable to walk for days for this.”

“Oh yes, please,” she sighed, now pleasuring herself quite thoroughly, “Please, please, please.” 

He closed his eyes and listened, attempting to match her rhythm.

"Mm, I wish I could feel you around me now," he moaned, "oh gods, Sephonine, I want to be inside you so badly."

A pause as he continued to stroke himself.

"Please, don't stop talking," she begged.

It took every bit of willpower he had not to simply cum right then and there, so arousing were her desperate pleas for his touch.

"I'm going to fuck you, Sephonine," he purred, "going to pin you down and ravish you until you lose all sense of time or place. Mm, you're going to be so full of my seed by the time I'm done with you."

She whimpered from the other end.

"Are you going to cum for me, Sephonine?" he teased.

A broken moan as he listened to her pleasure herself, her breaths coming in heated and heavy.

She muttered incoherently, her thrusts growing disjointed as she approached her peak.

"Say… something,  _ anything _ ," she hissed desperately.

"Mm, go on then," he said, now stroking himself quite rapidly, "I want you nice and wet for me later."

"Cum with me," she said, "Please, I need to hear it."

Zenos did not need to be asked twice.

"Are you close, my darling?"

"Yes, yes,  _ please _ ," she begged. 

"Good, good, so am I," he said, slumping back in his chair, spreading his legs wider to allow him to thrust up into his hand.

"Zenos, Zenos I'm going to cum," she hissed, "Please, say anything, I need to hear you--!"

"Does it feel good, Sephonine?" he said, voice trembling with effort, "Are you imagining me inside you? Filling you with my seed?”

He groaned as his peak approached, and he knew he would not be able to hold on much longer. Coherent speech failed him, and he simply chanted her name.

And then a sudden cry, and she was moaning loudly through her orgasm.

“Zenos, ohh, Zenos!” 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he hissed, his teeth gritting to keep himself from crying out.

He came with a mournful whine, head thrown back against his chair, and he heard her heated breaths from the other side.

“I have to get back to work now, darling,” he purred affectionately, when the fog cleared from his mind, “I trust you can keep yourself busy until I come back?”

“Mm, yes,” she sighed.

He laughed warmly as they severed the connection, and he reached for the handkerchief in his breast pocket to clean himself up.

“Ohh, whatever am I going to do about you, Sephonine?” he muttered, sorting himself out and returning to his work.


End file.
